Elina Vance
Elina Vance is a heroine in the anime series Queen's Blade. She is the third daughter of Count Vance and his most loyal servant. She is a prominent Queen's Blade competitor who entered the tournament in hopes of finding (and bringing back) her older sibling, Leina, under her father's orders. She operates with two faces, switching between a smiling coy princess and a viciously brutal fighter, switching between a noble guard and a deadly assassin, and switching between a kind sister and a cruel sadist. Appearance Elina is a young woman in her late teens who stands at a height of 168 centimeters. Her armor bears a cat (or tiger) motif. She wears a metal cat eared headband and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant. On her torso she has a metal bikini top with parts of it painted blue. She wears a white and black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso, but closes and forms a front and back tassel as it gets lower. She has a white and black striped full length glove on her right arm, and a metal armguard on her left arm. She has black underwear, with a ornate black belt over the tassel, and bandages on her thighs with white and black striped shoes. Rebellion Elina outfit still bears the cat motif as the last one, only this time around its all black. She has cat-eared face-guard, and has a breast plate with rubies on it, with a black cape. On her left arm she has a full-length arm-guard with a sapphire where the shoulder is, and a metal wristband on her right arm. On her legs she wears a black thong also with small rubies on it, and has metal thigh-length boots. Her hair has been pulled into twin-tails. Personality Unlike her sister Leina, Elina has a cruel personality, and doesn't hesitate to mock her opponents or curse at them to break their concentration. She has a demeaning view on anyone who is not part of the Vance family, such as commoners, workers, and servitors. Since her childhood, she's felt a deep adoration for Leina. History Elina is the younger sister of the Exiled Warrior Leina and the daughter of Count Vance, the most powerful political figure in the Continent after the Queen. She excels at martial arts and espionage techniques. Besides being the Count's bodyguard, she's also in charge of gathering intel and receives special assassination missions. She's a warrior to be feared: she was trained to specialize in the use of spear and body skills, she has iron claws that can cut it all and she knows curses that she uses to break the opponent's concentration. Unlike her gentle sister, Elina has a mean personality despite always showing an angel's smile. Since her childhood she's felt a deep, abnormal adoration for Leina. The Count Vance's family ruled over the Continent before the Queen's Blade was insured and they're of royal blood. It's a powerful entity that controls the opposing forces to the Queen. The Count tried everything to bring back the daughter that fled from home, since she was the direct successor of the family, but failed at all attempts. It was then when Elina received the order to capture her sister. The leader of the “Assassins of the Fang”, the assassination unit under direct supervision of the present Queen. Claudette’s younger half-sister, she is the former Captain of the Count Vance's Royal Guard and she was also the second in line of succession in the family. After the fall of Count Vance she became a close associate of Claudette, the new Queen. She has almost abnormal feelings for her other older sister Leina. But, she doesn't seem inclined to go looking after the currently missing Leina, which puzzles those who knew about her previous obsession with her sister. However, there is no one who will say anything about it. In a way, angering Elina, known as one of the cruellest leaders of the death squad so far, would be more frightening than going against the Queen herself. Power and Abilities She was trained in the use of body and spear skills, attacks with strong iron claws at close range and uses a wire to try and bind opponents at long range. She also uses taunts, and knows how to demoralize her opponents to lower their guard and have them confused to give her an early advantage in battle. Gallery Images 艾莉娜.jpg Trivia *She is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese) and Melissa Hope (English). *She has a pet tiger called Timorf, a white tiger with a huge body that acts as the watchdog of her private quarters. In the novels, Timorf is the grandchild of the tiger that was brought to the Vance house when Maria married the Count Vance. *Her name is an anagram of her sister Leina's name. *In the videogames, her final attack resembles Axl Low's final attack "Hell Raiser" from the Guilty Gear series. Category:Female Category:Queen's Blade Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:In Love Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Aristocrats Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Selfless Category:Control Freaks Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Tricksters Category:On & Off Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Honorable Category:Defectors Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Damsels Category:Seductress